memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection – Volume Two
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection - Volume Two ist der Soundtrack mit einer Auswahl der Musik aus 37 Episoden von . Das Boxset umfasst vier CDs und ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Trackliste Disc One: Music by Dennis McCarthy 1. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Main Title (Seasons 4-7) (1:55) (Dennis McCarthy) Q-Less 2. Q and V (2:05) Battle Lines 3. Kai’s Wild Ride / The Kai Krashes / No Seatbelt (4:53) Melora 4. Air Kiss (1:46) 5. Delvok Vulcan Etude (2:21) The Wire 6. Mumblin’ Along / Psychobattle / Forgiving (6:53) The Jem’Hadar 7. Cosmic Bullies (4:29) 8. These Guys Are Nasty / Kamikaze (5:31) Past Tense, Part I 9. Sanctuary / Gabriel Bell (4:26) 10. Nom de Plume (2:29) Hard Time 11. The Prisoner (2:00) 12. Assault / Ee’char’s Goodbye / The Hug (5:50) For the Uniform 13. Ancient Technology (2:58) 14. No Javert, Me (4:40) Blaze of Glory 15. The Mighty Bong (2:16) 16. Body Count (3:34) 17. Sacrifice / Ten Years (4:10) A Time to Stand 18. Rocky Start (1:22) 19. Be Very Careful (2:32) 20. Warpless (2:58) Extreme Measures 21. Killer Tan (0:56) 22. Into the Light (2:30) 23. Curiosity Kills / Odo Defoliated / Bullseye (5:22) Total Time - Disc One: 78:59 Disc Two: Music by Jay Chattaway Past Prologue 1. On Screen† (1:25) 2. We’ll Be Waiting† (3:23) 3. Sisko and O’Brien Pursue† (4:53) If Wishes Were Horses 4. Quark Locked Up (0:57) 5. Preparation for the Worst† / Rift Explodes?† / We Were Watching† (8:06) Cardassians 6. He’s Bajoran / First Meeting (2:42) 7. Dukat Splits / Rugal Away† / So Long Garak (1:59) The Maquis, Part I 8. Bomb Planter† / Confession Video (2:02) 9. Et Tu, Hudson?† (2:24) Family Business 10. Ferengi Rumble (1:46) The Adversary 11. Captain Sisko† / Scan Me Tender (2:22) 12. Look Down (2:19) 13. Phaser Sweep / Morphin’ Wall Banger / It’s Eddington? (7:25) Rejoined 14. That Was My Wife / Lost in the Past (3:29) 15. The Big Experiment (2:36) 16. Swept Away (1:15) 17. All the Way (3:49) 18. Long Goodbye (1:34) Tears of the Prophets 19. Point Man (1:24) 20. New Man / The Prophet Zone (2:34) 21. Old Red Eyes / Marching to Cardassia (1:37) 22. Let the Battles Begin (3:39) 23. Path of Destruction (3:12) 24. Tables Are Turned† (2:30) 25. Sad Homecoming / Goodbye Old Soldier (7:30) Total Time - Disc Two: 77:57 Disc Three: Music by David Bell, Paul Baillargeon and Gregory Smith Past Tense, Part II (David Bell) 1. Recap Part 1 (1:35) 2. Troop Assault / Tell People the Truth / Sisko’s Quarters (3:35) The Quickening (David Bell) 3. See Picture of Your Baby / I Cancelled My Death for You (1:49) 4. Shut Everything Down! (2:52) 5. Baby Is Born / Trevean to Make Vaccine / Bashir Silent and Thoughtful (3:25) Treachery, Faith and the Great River (David Bell) 6. Get Above Them (1:59) 7. Last of Your Kind (3:43) 8. Weyoun Terminates Himself / I’m Going to Lose (3:07) ‘Til Death Do Us Part (David Bell) 9. Umbra Teaser-Recap (1:37) 10. I Want to Marry You (Really) / With This Ring (3:51) The Dogs of War (David Bell) 11. Brunt Kisses Quark’s Hand / Zek Gives Staff to Rom / We’re Going to Have a Baby (4:41) Shakaar (Paul Baillargeon) 12. Shakaar’s Farm (1:25) 13. Sisko Refuses to Help (2:37) 14. The Ambush / The Phaser Shot / Sleep Well (4:34) The Muse (Paul Baillargeon) 15. Stories (1:34) 16. Quite a Kick (2:12) 17. Good Hands / You Should Rest (2:38) 18. Odo’s Vows (4:07) 19. I Need You / Time to Finish (1:52) 20. Onaya Escapes / By Jake Sisko† (3:54) When It Rains... (Paul Baillargeon) 21. Evil Text / Know Thine Enemies (4:22) Honor Among Thieves (Gregory Smith) 22. Farius Blues / Alley Alley in Free (2:34) 23. Alley Babble / Witness This (3:54) 24. Bank Shot (1:33) 25. S’Nuff of Flith / Mohammed Alley Punch (4:25) 26. Bye Bye Bilby / Litter Box O’Brien (3:53) Total Time - Disc Three: 78:56 Disc Four: The Dark Side, Holo-Fantasies & Odds and Ends Through the Looking Glass (Jay Chattaway) 1. I Dream of Jennifer (Flute) (1:47) 2. Sisko Abducted (1:09) 3. Photographic Memory / Believe Me / Sisko Gets Lucky / Rom Squeals / Surrounded† (3:48) 4. The Great Escape (3:40) 5. The Big Shootout† / No Bluff (5:13) 6. I Dream of Jennifer (Oboe) (1:49) Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang (Jay Chattaway) 7. Get to Work / Ice Pack, Anyone? (1:00) 8. Black Widow (4:37) 9. Deal Me In / Greenback Galore† / After You, Sweetheart† / Poker Face† / Sisko Helps (1:34) 10. Nize Eyes Caper (2:53) 11. Last Minute Practice† (1:33) 12. Nize Eyes (2:19) 13. Best Laid Plans† / Caper Source / Time Running Out† (4:00) 14. Sly / Sly Zeemo Arrives (3:17) 15. Nog Cracker† / Strip Search† / Hologram’s Best Friend† / Frankie Goes Badda Bing (6:51) Bonus Tracks Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang (Jay Chattaway) 16. Nize Eyes Caper (Alternate) (2:27) 17. Sly Zeemo Arrives (Alt Mix) (1:00) 18. Sly Zeemo Arrives (Alt Intro) (1:19) 19. Badda Bing Sweetener (Alt A) (0:51) 20. Badda Bing Sweetener (0:50) 21. Hologram’s Best Friend (Reprise)† (0:54) Past Tense, Part II (David Bell) 22. Speakeasy Source (1:10) His Way (Jay Chattaway) 23. Various Drum Hits (0:19) Past Tense, Part I (Dennis McCarthy) 24. Piano Sonata in C Major K. 545 (Andante) (Mozart) (3:16) Melora (Dennis McCarthy) 25. Delvok Vulcan Etude (Alt A) (2:14) For the Uniform (Dennis McCarthy) 26. Breen Nursery Rhyme (0:30) Looking for par’Mach in All the Wrong Places (David Bell) 27. Japanese Flute Source With Koto (2:05) Let He Who Is Without Sin… (Paul Baillargeon) 28. Risian Harp (0:40) Waltz (Paul Baillargeon) 29. Ancients (1:55) The Muse (Paul Baillargeon) 30. Onaya’s Source (4:59) 31. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine End Credits (Seasons 4-7) (1:05) (Dennis McCarthy) † Contains “Theme From Star Trek: Deep Space Nine” by Dennis McCarthy Total Time - Disc Four: 72:13 en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection, Volume Two Kategorie:Soundtrack